Twins
by MaeFe
Summary: Craig, and i have always been enemy's, but could one thing change all that, or will more than just that one thing change my life.
1. Telling them

I was just about to leave out the front door, when my mom yelled out at me.

" Stan, make sure to come right home after school we have things we need to discuss,"

These words played over and over in my head covered by a poof ball hat, as the last class of the day dragged on as the teacher gave an agonizing speech on sex, and sexuality. I couldn't help, but question what was going to be discussed.

Was it possible that even after multiple times of yelling at my parents and bitch sister to keep out of my room, they trespassed in anyway...figures families are like that. If that was the case i wondered what it was they found that they needed to discuss with me, maybe it was the the kitten i've been keeping secret...or they found what i really didn't want to say anything about quite yet,...did they find the girl clothes and makeup, really what was i going to say to them about that.

I kept watch of the clock, waiting as it ticked on like a turtle it took forever. As soon as that bell rang though i ran, then realized what if it was something bad they wanted to discuss, and if that was the case, i'm going to walk slower.

Walking slow down the halls it was the first time i truly noticed how much we all had changed. Wendy smoked behind the school after having hours of threeway sex with Bebe and Red from like 3 in the morning to whenever school started. Cartman decided that while still being an asshole he made a great football player and therefore, is now a girl magnet with a scholarship coming his way...pfft funny how this town swore that was going to me. Really though one of the biggest changes was in Butters, the summer before sophomore year he experienced a big change.. how do i put it he wasn't as gay, although he still had Hello Kitty for a keychain, but really who am i to judge. Butters i guess got tired of fatass and of all of us getting on his case on the time, and ended up taking wrestling and karate lessons. The innocent blonde now stood 6'4", and had some real muscle to him...other words he got kinda attractive.

" Hey Stan, wanna hangout," i heard a masculine voice say beside me as i was now rushing out the door, not feeling right in wasting more time than i already was.

" Sorry not today," i said not even paying mind to the fact it was my superbestfriend.

" What's going on today," he then asked as i now turned to him.

" What do you mean," i asked in defense oddly.

" What i mean is that, all day you've been staring off into space, and looking at the clock," Kyle rolled his eyes as he spoke to me.

" Mom, just wants me home, she told me we have something important to discuss," i mumbled continuing to walk off.

" Maybe some other day then," he asks.

" Yeah," i reply going my separate way i really did want to hangout with him ever since we got into highschool we've barely been able to hangout as he takes all advanced classes, and i'm doing other things.

" Hey mom home," i yelled going to the kitchen to grab a snack.

" Shut up turd," i heard Shelly yell out.

" Go back to college," i yelled back, finally growing balls to fight back with her.

" Stanley come into the dining room, we just need to wait for the Tuckers." my mom informed me, as my dad played with his fingers. mumbling

" Sharon is now really the time,"

" Time for what," i then asked.

" Randy," my mom mumbled back.

" What's so important it involves Craig Fucker and his family," i proceeded to ask.

" Stanley language," my mom told me as i mumbled a sorry in return.

" I'll be in my room till they get here," i responded going up to my room.

Laying in bed i kept thinking and asking myself what was so important that it involved the middle finger family, full of assholes. I continued to think till i fell asleep. I must have as i was being waken up by someone slapping me in the face.

" What was that for you bastard," i yelled seeing who it was.

" You wouldn't get up with poking, and i need you up so our parents can discuss what's so important," he spoke monotonically with a shrug to his shoulders.

" You still didn't need to slap me," i replied rolling out of bed following him downstairs to where our parents waited.

" So tell us," we both oddly said at the same time, looking to each other with a glare, as we sat down.

" Well it's hard to, but we might as well spill, the two of you were adopted," Craig's mother said my mom, and our dads nodding in the agreement.

I looked to Craig to see his face had a different look than his usual i don't give a fuck one, and it was the same one as mine, one of shock. I was about to say something till i was cut off by Craig's mother.

" There's more to the story,"

" Like what," Craig asked.

* * *

Hey guys i don't know if any of you actually read New Life and Brother by morningandmercy, but this is a rewrite of that, and i have permission as i am morning. I hope to keep up with this one, but it depends on work, but hopefully it will be better than my first attempt.


	2. All we have is Clara

Laying in bed i kept thinking and asking myself what was so important that it involved the middle finger family, full of assholes. I continued to think till i fell asleep. I must've as i was being waken up by someone slapping me in the face.

" What was that for you bastard," i yelled seeing who it was.

" You wouldn't get up with poking, and i need you up so our parents can discuss what's so important," he spoke monotonically with a shrug to his shoulders.

" You still didn't need to slap me," i replied rolling out of bed following him downstairs to where our parents waited.

" So tell us," we both oddly said at the same time, looking to each other with a glare, as we sat down.

" Well it's hard to, but we might as well spill, the two of you were adopted," Craig's mother said my mom, and our dads nodding in the agreement.

I looked to Craig to see his face had a different look than his usual i don't give a fuck one, and it was the same one as mine, one of shock. I was about to say something till i was cut off by Craig's mother.

" There's more to the story,"

" Like what," Craig asked.

" Fifteen years ago, not on the exact, a woman more along the lines of a teenager had wandered into town, her name was Clara," my mom had started taking a pause, only to then continue.

" Clara was obviously pregnant, and had looked like someone had beaten her, a story of which she did not expand on when she came into our lives, at the time we lived with the Tuckers, Shelly would've only been about three so it'd be no surprise if she does not remember the past events, anyway Clara had little to no money, so we offered her to stay with us. Three weeks later we heard a cry of pain from her room, immediately Jane ( i have no idea what Craig's moms name is if you do please let me know) had ran up to help her, as i rushed to get things for her in order to take her to the hospital, as your father and Thomas had been working...after many hours of pain and labor you two were born to Clara, she didn't hold you long as not to far after the birth Clara had passed away from complications, we heard her mumble something towards the two of you, but were unable to understand," my mother had spoken in speech, as Craig and I looked to each other. We were going to speak when Thomas interrupted.

" The doctor came to ask us about what to do as Clara had passed, and no extended family could be called for you guys to be claimed, so we did what we could and adopted the two of you,"

" you separated us why," Craig said sounding pissed.

" Reason's i don't believe even we understand, it was like a tingling sensation in the back of our heads that, we had to separate the two of you," Jane had answered.

" Bullshit," Craig yelled at her, grabbing my hand, he pulled me out the door and ran, dragging me till i ran as well.

" Why'd you run, why'd you drag me with you," I had asked.

" I wanted to get out of there, and don't get me wrong i still hate your guts, but my twin won't be separated from me again," he answered, sounding upset when it came to my conclusion Craig actually had visible feelings. I didn't know what to do, none the less though he's my brother so i did what came to mind and hugged him.

" One things to be said no way in hell are we identical except in face," i joked as i noticed in the hug how much taller he was than i am.

" Come on i have a place we can rest and get things together," He told me as we walked towards a guest house that i never even noticed the Tuckers had.

Walking in he turned to me and said. " I wanna know why Clara was beaten up, and on the run, and what possibly she mumbled to us if possible, and i know you want the same right,"

" Yeah i do," i answered easily.

" Then from here on out, forget the past we've had, and lets get to figuring things out, what's supposed to be our life, what got us to here," he replied going to sit on the couch.

" Okay," i answered taking off my shoes sitting down beside him.

" All we have is Clara for now," we spoke together.

* * *

Yay i finally posted chapter two, i'm sorry for it being so short, but i've been really busy as of late, and i apologize for that. Anyway i hope you like it so far =)


End file.
